Movie Night
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: The Marauders and others watch Titanic in Muggle Studies! How will everyone's fav pranksters react? Something for you all to read while I work on the next chappie of A Mixed Up Destiny!


**Movie Night**

_Summary: In Muggle Studies everyone's favourite pranksters have to watch a movie. None other than Titanic! How will the Marauders react?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

"Okay class" said Professor Burbage "Today we will be watching a Muggle movie called _Titanic._ It is a dramatized, documentary about the sinking which took place in 1912. It focuses on two characters Jack Dawson and Rose DeWitt Bukater. Now let's watch."

Frank Longbottom groaned and looked at his best friend Benjy Fenwick "Wake me when this is over" he muttered.

"Only if you wake me" was the only reply.

_MWPP_

_MWPP_

_Two submarines were moving about under water looking around an old ship._

"Dang" muttered Marlene McKinnon "How long has that thing been under there? It's a wreck!"

_They find a safe which apparently has nothing of value. Later they are cleaning a drawing revealing a young woman posing nude on a couch wearing only a heart shaped necklace._

To the surprise of no-one a great deal of the boys in the class sat up straighter. Remus looked at his two of his best friends Sirius Black and James Potter who were definitely paying more attention.

He rolled his eyes "Immature idiots" he muttered to himself and then looked at his other friend Peter Pettigrew who was staring at the screen with his head tilted to one side.

Remus looked at the ceiling "Why me?" he asked.

_The guy in charge of searching Titanic, Brock Lovett gets a phone call from an old woman claiming that she is the woman in the picture._

Sirius titled his head "But she must be a hundred by now!" he said "And she's a Muggle! How is she still alive?"

_Rose starts to tell her story..._

_A young woman with red hair and in a stiff white dress got out of a car._

"How does she breathe in that thing?" Lily Evans asked. Sirius snorted "I've seen every female in my family dressed in something similar and I still have no clue!" he said.

"Every one of them?" Lily asked shocked.

Sirius nodded.

"Even Bellatrix?"

"Especially Bellatrix. Seems to think it shows that she's a 'proud pureblood'."

"...Yikes" said Lily with wide eyes. She couldn't imagine trying to wear something like that!

_Camera cuts to two young men playing poker in a bar._

The girls all sat up straighter looking at the blonde boy "He is so hot!" said Alice Prewett "Maybe this movie won't be so bad..."

_The two boys win tickets in poker and run onto the ship laughing and cheering._

"Why are they happy?" Benjy asked "The bloody thing is gonna sink!"

Emmeline Vance rolled her eyes. "Yeah but they don't know that!" she said.

_We later see Jack staring at Rose as though she were an angel. An Irish boy Tommy tells him "You'd have a better chance of angels flying out of your arse than getting next to the likes of her!"_

Unsurprisingly James started sniggering and wrote that down for future use. Maybe he could taunt Snape with it...

_Rose runs to the back of the ship and is about to jump off._

"Jumping off a big ship why didn't I think of that!" Sirius muttered to himself. The ever over protective Marlene heard and turned to him.

"Care to repeat that Black?" she said too calmly. Sirius gulped "Shit I said that out loud?" he asked.

James who also heard said "Yeah mate you did." Again Sirius gulped.

"Um...I was joking?" he said but it sounded more like a question. James and Marlene were not convinced.

"We are _so_ talking about this later!" Marlene hissed. Sirius banged his head on the table. He just meant why didn't he think of that when the Marauders weren't talking to him! He wasn't actually going to _do_ it!

They were over reacting!

_Jack stops Rose from jumping over board._

Lily and Alice sighed in relief.

Frank banged his head on the table. He wanted this movie to end!

Benjy groaned "Stupid Jack Dawson just let the bird top herself!" he thought.

_Later Jack shows Rose some of his drawings._

"Those are good" said Remus. He wished he could draw like that!

_Jack and Rose sneak away from the stuffy 1__st__ Class Party and go to the awesome 3__rd__ Class party!_

Sirius was tapping his foot in time to the music "That's catchy" he said to James who was nodding along in time to the music and then proceeded to nod in agreement.

The Third Class sure knew how to throw a party!

Peter had been humming under his breath. Why didn't they have parties like that?

_Cal forbids Rose to see Jack and scares the crap out of her._

Sirius shuddered. That was similar to how his mother reacted when he was dating a Muggleborn...yeah that wasn't pretty...

_Rose actually listens to Cal_

"Oh come on!" Sirius groaned.

"Come on Rose!" Lily yelled "Stand up to the bastard!"

"MS EVANS!" Burbage yelled. Lily blushed as red as her hair and looked down embarrassed.

_Jack: Sooner or later that fire I love about you Rose...that fire is gonna burn out._

Marlene sat up even straighter. She had said the same thing to Sirius only two weeks ago when the Marauders weren't talking to him!

And judging by Sirius' expression he was thinking along the same lines.

_Rose goes to Jack after realising he's right._

_Rose: I'm flying Jack!_

"Yes you're flying away, please take this crappy movie with you!" Frank groaned with Benjy nodding in agreement. Was there going to be_ any_ action in this movie!

_Rose asks Jack to sketch her wearing only the Heart of The Ocean._

"I don't blame Brock for looking for that necklace" said Mary McDonald "It's gorgeous! I'd wear that thing in a heartbeat!"

Kingsley Shaklebott raised an eyebrow "Somehow I don't think Brock wants it to _wear _it" he said. Mary blushed "Right" she said "I knew that."

_Rose takes off her bath robe._

Frank, Benjy and James started cat calling.

"LONGBOTTOM, FENWICK, POTTER ACT YOU AGE!" Burbage yelled. James smiled "But Miss" he said "We are acting our age!"

Burbage glared at him "Five points from Gryffindor!" she snapped. She was so sick of all these interruptions!

Lily sighed. Even with Rose lying naked on a couch Jack acted like a true professional. Was it wrong that she wished that she were in Rose's place?

_Cal's right hand man chases Rose and Jack around the ship. They get in an elevator and Rose flips him the bird._

A lot of the kids started laughing "Now if only she would do that to Cal!" said Alice giggling.

"Oh man his face would be priceless!" said Emmeline grinning "Do it Rose!"

"MS VANCE!"

"Sorry."

_Jack and Rose hide in a car and start snogging._

"Why do I have a feeling I know what's coming up?" said Remus.

"Because it is bloody obvious" said Sirius. Jack had just asked her if she was nervous, if that didn't give it away than Sirius didn't know what did!

_Sometime later the car's windows are all steamed up and Jack and Rose are panting and naked._

Benjy started laughing "LUCKY BASTARD!" he said in between laughs.

"Finally some _action!_" said Frank clapping.

James was wolf whistling.

Alice sighed. _Merlin Rose is lucky! _She thought.

Lily was also thinking the same thing.

Mary and Emmeline rolled their eyes at the boys. Could they be any more immature?

Marlene snorted in annoyance and then looked at Sirius expecting him to be acting like his friends. To her shock he smacked James on the head "There's nothing funny about that!" he said. James put his hands up in surrender "Okay, okay sorry!" he said.

"Hey Black" Marlene hissed.

Sirius turned to her "Yeah McKinnon?"

"Why aren't you acting like them?"

Sirius blinked "Because I don't think it's funny" he said slowly as though it was meant to be obvious.

Marlene stared at him "Oh" was all she said and then she turned back to the screen.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Honestly just because of the way he looked everyone assumed he was a total man whore!

_Iceberg hits the ship._

Frank cheered "Finally!" he said.

Alice looked at him "Why are you so happy?" she asked.

Frank grinned "Because if the iceberg has hit, the ship will sink and therefore the movie is almost over!"

Alice hit him on the head "Insensitive prick" she grumbled. Seriously what was wrong with him? The movie was great!

_Water starts filling the ship..._

_Jack is taken away because Cal framed him for stealing the necklace._

"Come on Rose believe him!" said Peter.

"You were with him the whole evening!" said Remus.

"I can't believe that git!" said Lily furiously "He's willing to get Jack put in jail or something just so Rose won't leave him! She's not some bloody possession!"

_Cal hits Rose._

There were furious yells from everyone even Frank and Benjy. They did NOT stand for hitting!

"THAT BASTARD!" yelled Emmeline.

"HOW DARE HE!" yelled James.

"THAT FOUL EVIL GIT!" screamed Lily.

"HE HIT HER! HE ACTUALLY HIT HER!" screeched Alice.

Remus was fuming in his seat. It was a good thing that this was only a movie otherwise he'd hunt the git down and kill him!

Peter was gaping at the screen. That sure was unexpected.

Marlene was so furious that she couldn't even form a complete sentence "THAT- HE- HIT- BASTARD- DARE- ARGH!"

Sirius was growling. Sure his mother hit him but he never just stood there and took it! He fought back! The one time he didn't he could barely move for a week and since then he either ran or fought against her!

"HIT HIM BACK ROSE!" he yelled in frustration.

_Rose, her mother and Cal go to the lifeboats. Rose is about to get in but stops and leaves to find Jack._

"YES!" screamed Lily, Alice, Marlene, Emmeline and Mary.

_Rose's mother screams for her to come back._

"Wow she actually does care" said James shocked.

Sirius snorted "Yeah but apparently money matters more" he said bitterly.

_Cal tries to stop her but she spits in his face._

Benjy actually cheered "BRILLIANT!" he yelled. The bastard's face was priceless!

_Rose tries to free Jack but can't find a key so goes for help. A worker tries to get her to the deck but she punches him in the face when he won't listen to her._

James started laughing "Man Padfoot she hits even better than you!"

Sirius then proceeded to smack James so hard that he fell out of his seat. Sirius smiled at him "You were saying?" he said as James got back into his seat grumbling.

"Nothing" he said. Sirius smiled wider "That's what I thought" he said and turned back to the screen.

_Rose gets an axe and frees Jack with it. They are knee deep in water by now._

Lily sighed in relief "Good" she said "Now _get out of there!_"

_Cal finds a small girl and uses her to get onto a lifeboat._

There were more outraged yells.

"THAT LOATHSOME BASTARD!" yelled Remus.

"HOW DARE HE USE A KID TO SAVE HIS OWN SORRY BUTT?" Mary roared.

"I WOULDNT BE SURPRISED IF HE CHUCKS HER IN THE WATER!" yelled Sirius.

"I HOPE ROSE FINDS HIM AND SMACKS HIM!" Lily screamed red in the face.

"BETTER YET I HOPE JACK SHOOTS HIM!" Alice yelled.

_Ships splits in half._

Even Frank and Benjy couldn't find anything wrong with this scene.

"...Blimey" said James in a hushed voice.

_Jack and Rose swim to the surface._

_Jack gets Rose onto a door but it capsizes when they both get on it so he only let's Rose get on._

"What is he doing?" said Sirius "If he stays in that water he'll...aw shit."

"What?" said Kingsley.

"You'll see" said Sirius looking rather pale.

Marlene also seemed to have caught on because she made an odd choking noise.

"Aw Merlin" she said burying her face in her hands. So much for a happy ending.

_Jack: Never let go._

"How about you don't let go either?" said Marlene desperately.

_Rose: I promise._

"Good now make him promise too!" said Marlene.

Movies were meant to have happy endings! Good defeats evil and all that stuff but this was NOT A HAPPY ENDING!

_A lifeboat comes back._

"Took them long enough" Remus muttered. Something was seriously wrong with these people. They waited about an hour before going back? What the hell?

_Rose: Jack...Jack...There's a boat Jack...Jack?_

"NO!" yelled the girls.

Lily was gaping at the screen... Jack died?

"...What...?" was the only thing that Alice managed to say.

"Well" said Frank "I told you all this would be crap!"

Mary and Emmeline were bawling like babies.

Benjy was frowning. What was the point of all this is Jack snuffed it?

"This is even worse than Romeo and Juliet!" said James. At least in that one both of them died. In this Rose was left on her own!

"...Hey..." he thought "Jack and Rose...Romeo and Juliet...Same initials similar story...creepy."

"Well that just ruined the whole movie right there" said Remus taking a chocolate bar out of his bag.

"Wait what happened to the necklace?" Peter asked "Did it stay in Rose's pocket?"

Sirius opened his mouth to answer but then froze "I have no idea" he said.

_Rose tries and fails to call the lifeboat back and jumps in the water._

"Is she crazy?" Sirius said. Was she trying to kill herself...Oh wait she's the one telling the story so she can't die.

_Rose takes whistle from dead crewman and blows hard. The lifeboat hears her and comes back._

_Later Rose is on the Carpathia, staring at the Statue of Liberty._

_Crewman: Can I take your name please love?_

_Rose: Dawson. Rose Dawson._

"Awwww" saidAlice smiling through her tears "That's so sweet."

_Old Rose walks to the back of the ship and opens her hand revealing the Heart of the Ocean._

Everyone gaped at the screen.

"She had it the whole time?" said James with wide eyes.

"So it did stay in her pocket the whole time" said Peter shocked that he was right.

_Rose throws the necklace into the ocean and smiles as it disappears._

"It's fitting isn't it?" said Remus "The Heart of the Ocean being thrown into the ocean?"

His friends nodded "Yeah" said Sirius still a bit shocked that Rose had the necklace the whole time and didn't tell anyone.

_Old Rose is in her bed surrounded by pictures. Camera zooms in on her face and then changes to the wreck of Titanic. As the camera goes through the corridor it slowly changes back to how it was in 1912._

_Everyone that died on the ship smiles and waves at someone as they walk to the Grand Staircase._

_Someone is standing staring at the clock and turns revealing that it's Jack. He reaches his hand out and someone takes it._

_Camera turns to show that it's young Rose._

_They kiss as everyone claps and the camera slowly turns to the giant glass dome. The screen fades to black and the credits start._

Everyone was silent as the credits started rolling.

"Wow" said Marlene eventually.

"Yeah" said Sirius.

"That was..." said Lily.

"AWESOME!" said James grinning "Man Muggles really do know how to make a good movie don't they?"

"Professor Burbage?" said Mary "Did Rose die at the end or was that a dream?"

Burbage shrugged "The director never said. He just said that it was for the audience to decide."

"Well I think that she died" said Sirius.

"Same here" said James nodding.

"Me too" said Marlene.

"And me" said Lily and Alice and almost the whole class nodded in agreement.

"Well" said Frank "That was...actually a good movie once the sinking started."

Benjy nodded "Now if they spent just a little longer on that scene in the car..."

Emmeline smacked him on the head "Merlin's pants Fenwick!" she said "The movie isn't about sex!"

Benjy shrugged. Hey a guy could dream couldn't he?

The class left.

As the Marauders went to lunch Sirius spoke up "Well I learnt one thing from that movie."

"What?" James asked.

"I'm never going on a ship _again!_"

"Same here mate. Same here."

**A/N: Well? How was it? I wrote this to get over some writers block and just to start writing. I was on holiday and didn't write much so I wrote this to get back into the habit? What do you think? Were the reactions good or bad?**


End file.
